


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by Arnie



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: All Garrison wants to do is sleep.





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Garrison's Gorillas Mansion Yahoo group some years ago.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The washing was hung by the chimney with care,  
As Goniff, complainingly, had placed it there.

The cons were apparently quiet in their beds,  
While visions of robberies danced in their heads.  
Sergeant-Major had gone, and I in my room,  
Had settled to sleep with no inkling of doom.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window, I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the curtains and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of daylight to objects below.  
When, what to my horrified eyes should appear,  
But my Sergeant-Major, with Goniff by one ear.

With a shake to the convict, the soldier did bellow,  
"It's not blooming funny, you thieving young fellow!"  
More rapid than eagles his curses he shouted,  
Listing the rules he claimed Goniff had flouted.

"No smoking in bed, no parties at night,  
No giving me cheek or nightmares, all right?  
No going to drink in the Doves all the day,  
And where are others - what do you say?"

Goniff, he shrugged, and tried to pull free.  
"I ain't done nothin' - don't you blame me."  
His blue eyes were wide as at me he stared.  
"Honestly, Warden, I was framed!" he declared.

"I was framed?!" said the soldier, disbelief in his tone,  
"More like 'I am guilty and I don't work alone'!"  
His eyes turned to me, all pleading and sad,  
"I can't take no more! They just drive me mad."

Sighing for thoughts of my nice, warming bed  
I shut the window and then shook my head.  
I knew when I went to my convicts I'd see,  
Three Gorillas in bed, asleep peacefully.

While as for the fourth, outside he lingered,  
Undoubtedly caught while sticky-fingered,  
I put on my slippers and donned dressing gown,  
Knowing my face was adorned with a frown.

Once Goniff was searched and the items retrieved,  
I returned to my bed, just feeling relieved,  
The night was half over, and I could sleep tight,  
So happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!


End file.
